Currently, most of the commercially available hand-phones use a stick-type navigation button to control and navigate a graphical user interface of the hand-phone as displayed on its display screen. This well known stick-type navigation button is a mechanical based mechanism that is subject to wear and tear in dependence upon the degree of force exerted on the stick-type navigation button by a user of the hand-phone. What is therefore needed is a new and unique navigation button for hand-phones and the like that is less sensitive to wear and tear by a user of the device.